


The Day Haru Was Taken Away

by cassiedoughgirl



Category: Free!
Genre: Again for reference in dynamics since no smut has happened yet.... I'll let you know if it does, Angst, Bottom Nanase Haruka, Dark chapter, Don't want to spoil buuuut..., Emotional tensions, Haru is not in good condition, Just read please it's got a bunch of angst and will be a deep story, Kidnapping, Loss, Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmares, Recovery, Rejection, Rin and Makoto wanting to murder the kidnapper, Rin and Sousuke are more seke?, Seme Tachibana Makoto, Sousuke is more the top in the relationship though, The title already spoils enough, Top Tachibana Makoto, Uke Nanase Haruka, drama bombs, for future reference, mature - Freeform, trying not to spoil too much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiedoughgirl/pseuds/cassiedoughgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Makoto’s life fell apart was the same day one of his wishes came through, as confusing and grim as that sounded. It was his fault too, Makoto was the one to blame for what happened.</p>
<p>~An idea I came up with and roleplayed with waterproofbacon on RpNation~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Day Haru Was Taken Away

               The day Haru’s life got turned around had started off like any usual day. Mr. and Mrs. Tachibana had gone out for their anniversary and Makoto had asked Haru to watch his twin siblings with him. Of course, Haru agreed, Makoto was his best friend and he would do anything for him.

 

               Haru had long since realized his feelings for Makoto, the fact it extended far more than friendship, and though it originally terrified Haru to know he had fallen for his best friend…. He had finally come to accept it. He realized there was no way he could change his feelings, but he could change what he would do about it, and with this in mind he kept his feelings hidden from Makoto. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin his and Makoto’s friendship, so even if he couldn’t be with Makoto like he wanted to, he could still be by his side as a friend, and that was enough to make him happy. As long as Makoto was in his life, he could survive.

 

               Haru was prepared to watch Makoto start a life without him, he knew that never confessing his feelings meant he’d never have a chance, but he knew that if he did he would ultimately be rejected… And like always Haru was running, running away from that rejection, doing whatever he could so he wouldn’t meet it. As much as it would hurt, Haru knew he would have to watch as Makoto fell in love with someone else and got married… All Haru could hope for was that Makoto would keep him in his life as he started a family of his own. If Haru saw Makoto in pure happiness, then maybe Haru’s life alone would be worth it.

 

               During the night watching the twins, Haru and Makoto took them to the park, on the way they all got popsicles… Makoto had split his and gave the other half to Haru which caused the raven haired teen’s cheeks to warm. He felt as though his own soul was represented through the split cold treat. Half of himself was with Makoto, and always would be. Haru knew he would be lost without Makoto… It made him think of back in middle school, the time he almost had lost his other half, when Makoto had gone to the beach in his time of despair.

 

               I wanted to be in a place where Haru wasn’t

 

               Haru didn’t know how to react to those words still, of course Makoto ended up staying by his side after hearing that Haru needed him, but it made Haru think if it was only a one way street… What if Makoto no longer needed Haru…?

 

               Haru was barely able to think much about this, Makoto began to chatter on about different things going on in their life, like classes, swim club, and their friends. Haru didn’t mind the distraction, Makoto’s warm voice provided a sense of comfort, easing his inner storm for a while and calming the water in him.

 

               When they got home- or, to the Tachibana’s house- Haru set off to make dinner while Makoto watched a movie with the twins… Mainly since Haru refused to let Makoto in the kitchen. As much as he loved Makoto, he knew the olive haired teen’s strengths and weaknesses, cooking was a definite weakness for Makoto. Haru finished dinner and Makoto set the table, Haru wished they could do this every night, it was such a domestic feeling, almost like they were a family together. Though, Haru had to realize how unlikely that would ever be.

 

               The dinner went over quickly, they ate in a peaceful silence, and after Makoto brought the twins to their room and read a story to them to get them to sleep. Haru was amazed by how great of a person Makoto was, how much he cared for his siblings, and the raven haired teen couldn’t help but feel lucky once again just to be close to the ever so perfect Makoto.

 

               Haru had just begun to wash the dishes from dinner, having already put the leftovers away, when Makoto came over and began drying the dishes.

 

               “You don’t have to do that…” Haru said quietly, he made dinner and the mess, so it was only fair he cleaned it up. Makoto only shook his head as he grabbed the dishes Haru cleaned and dried them.

 

               “I want to, anyways you made dinner for us so you shouldn’t have to clean everything up. I didn’t do much to help…” Makoto said, seeing things differently than Haru, of course. A sigh escaped the raven haired teen’s lips but he just made a small nod, not fighting Makoto on it.

 

               As Haru washed the dishes, his arm brushed against Makoto’s, the warm skin sending shivers throughout him. Oh how he wished he could just lean up and kiss the other, how he wished he could be held and know that he was Makoto’s and Makoto was his… He wanted Makoto to know how he felt so badly so that he wasn’t in his secret turmoil anymore… He wanted his feelings to be returned, he wanted to be loved by the person he loved. Makoto was perfect, handsome, kind, warm….

 

               “I love you.”

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

               It took a little less than a second for Haru to realize the words had slipped out of his mouth but it felt like an eternity. What had compelled his mind to create those syllables out loud, Haru didn’t know, but he cursed it, hated it. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest, his stomach twisting in nervous knots, and it felt as though all the breath was sucked out of him.

 

               A plate dropped to the floor and shattered into pieces, Haru swallowed thickly as he knew it was Makoto who dropped it. Just like the plate, their friendship was shattered into a million pieces and Haru wasn’t sure if this would end in them becoming more…or if this ended with them being destroyed beyond repair.

 

               It took all of Haru’s strength to turn to face Makoto, blue met green, and when he saw the other frozen with a shocked expression, he wished he hadn’t. It felt as he was stabbed in the chest and Makoto…. Makoto was saying nothing. Haru’s eyes just searched Makoto’s face, asking for an answer, begging for one, but the olive haired teen made no noise, he just stared, and that’s when Haru realized it.

 

               Makoto didn’t feel the same, that’s why he wasn’t answering because he had nothing to say back to Haru, he didn’t love Haru back. The rejection was like a punch in the gut and Haru let out a shaky breath as he backed away from Makoto. He ruined everything, their friendship, their future, his life, everything. Haru could feel tears swell in his eyes and he was the first to break the eye contact with Makoto, the first to turn away, and the first to run off.

 

               Haru was a creature of habit and no matter how much he wanted to grow up, he couldn’t help but run, he was a coward and couldn’t stop himself from running away from his problems. It was pathetic, how he always ran, how he went to the water expecting comfort from it, how he let himself be babied by it. The water provided an escape for Haru, even if momentarily, he needed to get away from it all. He couldn’t be anywhere near Makoto right now.

 

               As Haru ran out of the Tachibana house, he heard footsteps quickly start to follow him and he could hear his name be called out, but Haru didn’t turn around. He couldn’t face Makoto again. Anyways, Makoto couldn’t have anything positive to say to him, it was probably just an apology for not feeling the same, and Haru couldn’t stand to hear it.

 

               Haru ran to the beach, the sand sinking under his shoes and almost causing him to trip multiple times. Haru fell to his knees in front of the water and tears started to fall down his face. It was all done, Makoto would never be there to pick him up in the morning, to fill the silence, to speak up for him, to pull him out of the water, to comfort him and make him happy… His time with Makoto was gone because he ruined it, he couldn’t keep his mouth shut, he had to let his biggest secret slip out and make his nightmares a reality. He would never grow old with Makoto, he would never get to bask in the other’s presence of perfection, the thought of not seeing those warm green eyes made a sob break out of him.

 

               Haru knew that this nightmare would be terrible, but he didn’t know it would hurt this much, that it would feel as if his heart was being ripped out of his body.

 

               If Haru was paying attention, maybe he would have noticed the small crunch of sand as someone approached, but the overwhelming thoughts of losing Makoto and the crashing waves in front of him drowned out the sound. At that moment, Haru was the rabbit who didn’t realize he was becoming prey.

 

               Haru’s head was snapped up as his hair was pulled and he let out a yelp, through the blurriness of his tears he saw an older man with dark brown eyes, almost black, and a large toothy grin on his face.

 

              “So pretty…” The man said, his voice sinister. Haru didn’t know who this man was, but he knew this wasn’t right, he could feel the dread starting to fill him. He tried to squirm away, managing to get his hair out of the man’s grip and attempting to get up, though the man grabbed onto his sweatshirt and tried to pull him back. Haru felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest, all thoughts of Makoto gone momentarily as he knew he had to get away from whoever this man was. He didn’t know what he did but for whatever reason this man wanted him.

 

               Haru pulled away again, letting his sweatshirt slip off his arms so he was free of the man’s grip. The man growled and let the sweatshirt fall to the ground as he chased after Haru, somehow the man was faster than him and Haru felt his arm get grabbed tightly. The next thing Haru knew, he was pushed to the ground, the man on top of him. He heard the man take something out of his pocket and felt a needle prick his neck…

 

               “Pretty… Just like a doll…” The man’s voice whispered into his ear. Tears fell down Haru’s face, the world around him starting to go hazy, he wondered… If this was the end, would anyone care? He was just a burden… Wasn’t he? All he did was cause problems, even when he didn’t try to…. Because of him, people stopped doing what they enjoyed, like in middle school with Asahi and Shota, and he only brought out the bad in people… He made happy people like Makoto feel terrible about themselves…. Maybe it was good for him to be gone…. Maybe, just maybe, it was meant to be… Makoto deserved better anyways.

 

               With that, everything went black.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

               The day Makoto’s life fell apart was the same day one of his wishes came through, as confusing and grim as that sounded. It was his fault too, Makoto was the one to blame for what happened.

 

               All Makoto wanted before that day was for him and Haru to be together. He had been in love with Haru for the longest time… He had always thought those feelings were one sided, he thought Haru didn’t love anyone like that, it never seemed like it…. Of course though, when you are around someone every day, it’s hard to see the slight changes in their behavior. Makoto didn’t see how Haru had changed, how those ocean blue eyes began to fill with love every time they gazed on Makoto.

 

               It was only when Haru confessed that Makoto found out his dream came true, that Haru loved him back. Makoto had been so terrified to confess, so he hadn’t, instead he decided to wait and see where fate led hem, he was hopeful and even though he had previously believed it would be unlikely Haru felt the same, he wanted Haru to know because he knew their friendship wouldn’t break over those feelings. Haru wouldn’t leave his side…

 

               But when Haru finally said those three words Makoto longed to hear, he froze up and couldn’t form the words he had wanted to tell the beautiful raven haired teen for so long. Makoto didn’t blame Haru for running off, if he was in the same position he would be a little scared, and he knew when Haru got overwhelmed he had to run away and be alone, but at this time he didn’t want Haru to be upset. Haru’s feelings were returned, Makoto loved him!

 

               When Haru started to run off was when Makoto finally came to his senses and ran after Haru, trying to call the other over, but it was too late and Haru wouldn’t turn around. For whatever reason, it had felt like Haru was slipping away from him, it wasn’t until later that night that Makoto had realized why.   

 

               Makoto was the one who ended up calling the police.

 

               He had waited at Haru’s house for hours, even when his parents got home, he stayed at the raven haired teens house, sitting on the steps and hoping to see those familiar blue eyes again. When it reached four hours, Makoto had enough and went to search for Haru, the worry building up until he couldn’t sit around any longer. He spent the night searching everywhere he thought Haru may be when he finally came across the beach. As much as the ocean put him on edge with the crashing, angry waves, Makoto was determined to find Haru and tell him how he felt… But all Makoto found was Haru’s sweatshirt, his cell phone in the pocket which explained why the other hadn’t picked up the phone every time Makoto called.

 

               Makoto had felt his heart drop as he knew something was wrong and he couldn’t let it go. That was when he called the police and the nightmare fully sunk in.

 

 

               The case was open for a year, the whole time Makoto searched everywhere for Haru, kept an eye open and just hoped the other would come back, he felt as though the police were barely doing anything… And when he was told that they closed the case and there were no leads to follow, Makoto felt his heart break.

 

               They ruled it a suicide. A god damn suicide!

 

               The Nanase’s held a funeral for Haru, though Makoto didn’t go. He was angry, angry that everyone was so quick to give up on Haru. Makoto couldn’t, he would never forget those ocean blue eyes, never forget the beautiful person, and he wouldn’t let go of the belief that Haru was still alive out there. He knew Haru had to be! Haru wouldn’t leave them, he wouldn’t leave Makoto, he promised they would always be together.

 

               Everyone told Makoto to move on and let go, but he couldn’t agree to that, Haru was his other half and if he accepted Haru’s ‘death’ then that would be like killing parts of himself. Despite Makoto’s inner turmoil, time moved on, it didn’t wait for Haru. Makoto found himself going to college, though he shocked everyone when instead of following his dream of being a coach, he joined the police academy.

 

               Makoto wasn’t going to let Haru disappear from this world and if everyone else gave up on him, then it just meant Makoto would have to try extra hard so he could come back. Makoto didn’t care if he was giving up on his own dreams, for Haru he would do anything.

 

 

 

               Four years passed after that, Haru had been gone for a total of five years, and Makoto was trying to grip onto the small thread of hope he still had. He spent almost all his free time trying to follow anything that led to Haru, but every time he was just at a dead end. It didn’t help that a lot of his time was taken up by his police duties, he knew that he had to do them, but he just wished he could spend the whole time looking for Haru.

 

               Makoto was lucky that he had someone he knew with him, Rin had also joined the same police force he was on and just like Makoto, he refused to believe Haru was gone. Rin didn’t think their friend would leave them so easily and his reasoning was because if he didn’t convince himself Haru was alive, then the raven haired teen would truly be gone from them.

 

               Rin had been a great friend throughout this, he watched over Makoto and kept him sane, whenever Makoto was on the verge of a breakdown, Rin would be there to calm him. Rin was the only one who didn’t question Makoto or give him any worrying glances, Rin seemed to understand that Haru was Makoto’s other half and without him, Makoto was broken. The olive haired male had been through so much, seen so much, that he was becoming jaded. Makoto was angry with the world, he had long since lost his optimism and innocence, without Haru, he didn’t have much to be happy about.

       

             The only reason Makoto guessed Rin understood was because Rin had almost lost Sousuke, who Makoto could assume was Rin’s other half. Sousuke is a cop like them, just he works in Tokyo where there is a lot more crime, one of the times he was called out to arrest a person, they had a gun and shot Sousuke, it was close to fatal and Sousuke had to have surgery. Rin was a mess the entire time, which was the reason Makoto noticed Rin’s relationship with Sousuke was the same as Makoto’s relationship with Haru’s. Rin and Sousuke were practically one and they needed each other to survive.

              

 

 

               Makoto sighed as he tried to snap himself out of these thoughts, he was working a late night at the office, filling out a large amount of paperwork from a recent bank robbery. He sighed as he tried to sip his coffee only to find it was empty. He had become reliant on the drink to give him enough energy to continue his police work and search for Haru at the same time.

 

               “Hey, how you holding up?” Rin came over and sat on the edge of Makoto’s desk, asking about the paperwork. He had his hair up, trying to keep some out of his face, and he had his police uniform on in case the two had to go out again. Makoto looked up at Rin and let out a small sigh.

 

               “I’m… I’m managing.” Makoto said and went to get up, Rin watched him quietly.

 

               “I’m out of coffee, come with me to get some.” Makoto said, starting to walk off, Rin made a small nod and got off the desk, going to follow Makoto.

 

               “Fine with me. Coffee sounds nice right now.” Rin said and walked with Makoto into the break room. It was empty, due to the time of night it was there wasn’t as many officers on, the ones who were on tonight were out patrolling or sat at their desk, trying to fill out paperwork like zombies.

 

               Makoto grabbed the coffee pot and got two cups for him and Rin, he began to pour one for the redhead, already being able to tell the other was staring at him. He knew he probably looked like hell, he hadn’t had much sleep as of lately because of all his time working with Haru’s case.

 

               “You look like hell Makoto… What’s wrong? Are you… Are you okay?” Rin asked, taking the cup from Makoto once it was full, his voice was laced with concern but he managed to keep a cool demeanor. Makoto looked up at Rin, despite knowing this question wasn’t unusual, it still surprised him and he didn’t know what to say. This made him think of how much he was holding in, he wasn’t okay, of course, but he never spoke a word of it. He never tried to burden his friends and family with his feelings, his guilt, his self-loathing, his worry, the overall fear he had that he would find Haru but it would be too late… That Haru may be broken beyond repair or worse… Dead.

 

               The emotions had been tearing away at Makoto, breaking him down day by day, the olive haired man felt as though his energy and will to keep going was depleting as time went on. The hope and determination he had was starting to wither down, it would with any human being who had been faced with so much failure and despair for five years. Makoto realized the only thing that was keeping him going was fear, fear that Haru really was out there somewhere and if Makoto stopped looking for him he may really be killed. He feared something terrible would happen to Haru if he gave up and that it would once again be his fault.

 

               “I... I’m tired…” Makoto admitted, he could feel tears stinging in his eyes, tears that he refused to shed because he had to be strong for both himself and Haru. What he said wasn’t a lie, all of this work and his now jaded adult life exhausted him, he really wasn’t sure how much longer he could go on like this. He wasn’t healthy, he was angry, he barely was eating, he rarely got enough sleep, and he was borderline depressed… Without Haru, Makoto was slowly killing himself.

 

               “I-I just…. I need to believe he’s out there…. Without that, I have nothing to keep me going… A-And, if he really is, I need to find him fast because I miss him...And I don’t know if he’s okay or how much longer he will be kept alive…” Makoto said, his voice shaking and he could see Rin begin to frown, he knew the redhead wouldn’t interrupt him though. Rin knew that Makoto needed to say this to someone, he couldn’t keep it to himself.

 

               “I-It… It makes me so angry and upset… K-Knowing that someone took Haru away… Just swept him away from his life… And that it was my fault… H-Haru ran away because I-I couldn’t say any-” Makoto was cut off when he felt searing hot coffee hit his hand as he forgot to pay attention to the second cup he was pouring. With a yelp he dropped the cup, luckily it landed on the counter and not much spilt. It seemed Rin was too caught up listening to Makoto, as he didn’t notice that the cup spilled over until Makoto yelped. The redhead furrowed his brows and sighed.

 

               “Makoto… You have to get ahold of yourself...This isn’t healthy…” Rin said sternly and ran a hand through his bangs. Makoto listened and though he knew it was true, he didn’t reply. Instead he just wiped the coffee off himself and the counter.

 

               “I want to find Haru too… But you can’t do that if you are in such bad shape. Haru wouldn’t want this.” Rin said, his voice becoming softer and Makoto stopped moving, realizing just how right the other was. He wouldn’t be as productive if he kept on this way, he would be sloppy and possibly miss something that was a clue, miss Haru.

 

               “You’re right Rin….Thank you.” Makoto said, his shoulders relaxing as he looked to the other. He didn’t know what he would do without Rin. Before they could finally relax and start to drink their coffee, the police chief went over to them. Her name was Ami, she was kind and made sure to know about all her workers, she even knew why Makoto had joined though she didn’t hold it against him.

 

               Her face was grim though, which told the two that this wasn’t her coming over to say hello, this was her telling them about a case.

 

               “I need you two to go to the beach at Iwatobi… A dead body of a young man washed up… We already have DNA and are testing it to find out who it is, but we want you to look at the scene and see if there’s anything missed… There’s other police there watching the body but there’s a crowd forming and they may need your help holding it back.” She said, both men froze and while Rin made a nod, Makoto remained unmoving. Ami seemed satisfied with this and walked off, leaving the two alone to process what they just heard. The beach was where Haru originally went missing…. That’s where his sweatshirt was.

 

               “Y-You don’t think its Haru… Do you…?” Rin asked quietly. Makoto was quick to shake his head. Even though the fear was running through him, it couldn’t be Haru. It just couldn’t.

 

               “Quick… Let’s go.” Makoto said, he could feel himself starting to shake in nervousness and he just needed to get there as soon as possible so he could find out if it is his best friend or not.

 

               Luckily, Rin seemed just as eager to get there, so within minutes they were in the trooper and Rin was driving them to the beach. Makoto only went here when looking for Haru, he no longer had any good memories of the place and could no longer be happy there. It was just known as the place Haru was taken from him.

 

               When they got to the beach, Makoto quickly exited the vehicle and made his way over to the taped off area, some officers were around the body, ready to put it in the body bag. Makoto headed straight over, his heart hammering in his chest as he didn’t know what he would do if his love was in there. He would become a broken shell…

 

               The terror in him is what drove him now, he felt as though memories of him and Haru were flashing through his head as he thought about the what ifs, what he might be losing right now…

 

               When Makoto very hesitantly looked at the body he let out a sob. Rin joined his side and let out a shaky breath as he came to the same revelation as Makoto.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

               “It’s not Haru…” Makoto said, despite them both knowing, he needed to say it. Haru was still out there somewhere and Makoto knew he needed to find him. He was going to find him, even if it meant spending years doing so. He wouldn’t let Haru disappear from his life.

 

 

               Once the body was bagged and no evidence was found, Makoto and Rin went to walk back to their car. As they were walking by the people that had crowded around the police tape, Makoto heard something in passing that left an unsettling feeling in his stomach.

 

               “It’s such a shame... They were such a doll… So pretty…”

 

               Something didn’t seem right about those words and that voice, Makoto didn’t know what it was but it sent a shiver down his spine. Makoto looked back to see who had said it, but in the crowd of people all he could make out was dark brown eyes, almost black, turning away from him and disappearing from his sight.


	2. The Day A Clue Was Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidaaaaays......
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah...um... Sorry...

 

               Makoto wasn’t used to the warm atmosphere in his apartment right now, ever since Haru had left, his home had been dull and cold, never once did the old warmth and happiness return, it had just felt empty without his best friend. Yet now, it was warm again, at least slightly as it could never return to its full warmth without Haru.

 

               Rin and Sousuke were over, deciding to have dinner with Makoto after the hell of a week they all had. First off, there was the scare at the beach that Haru could’ve been dead, that had terrified both Makoto and Rin. Though the relief in finding it wasn’t Haru was overwhelming and gave them both slight hope that Haru really was out there, waiting to be found.

 

               After that, there was a boat load of work to do at the station, mainly revolving around the body they had found. It ended up being a college student who, for lack of a better phrase, was having a hard time in life. They had been missing for about three months and it turned out many people assumed it had been a suicide or at least a runaway. Sadly, it turned out to be the darker fate of the two, though Makoto wasn’t too affected by it. He had become jaded over the years in the force, what once would’ve made him want to throw up or hide behind Haru now barely caused him to flinch.

 

               Finally, Rin had convinced Makoto to let him assist in searching for Haru, it kept the two of them from getting a decent nights rest for the week, which ended up affecting their work at the station. Their boss wasn’t too pleased having the two practically falling asleep at their desks when they were supposed to be doing something productive, after that they had gotten a long lecture on how they were supposed to be protecting the city, not slacking off.

 

               Sousuke wasn’t too pleased with the two either, claiming that the last thing they needed right now was to be sleep deprived. He was the one who suggested they all just relaxed for a day, from there Rin decided to go over Makoto’s apartment for dinner and well, since Makoto hadn’t put any effort into learning to cook after Haru disappeared, he remained a fire hazard in the kitchen so Sousuke and Rin were the ones doing all the cooking. It wouldn’t be as good as Haru’s food… But it would still be a nice home cooked meal, something Makoto hadn’t had in a long time, only when his family came to visit was there nice meals like this one. Other than that Makoto stuck to take out and ramen, cheap and low maintenance was fine with him. He was sure Haru would be mad at him if he found out.

 

 

               _No…. When he found out._

 

               “Makoto can you set the table?” Rin asked from the kitchen, snapping Makoto out of his bitter thoughts and doubts. Of course Haru would come back, he had to keep positive about this, he couldn’t give up because if he did there would be no chance of getting Haru back to him.

 

               Makoto got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen, he could smell the stir fry Rin and Sousuke cooked wafting around the small room. Maybe one day it could be Haru in this kitchen cooking him dinner, that is, if Haru forgave Makoto for what started this whole fiasco…

 

               Trying not to get in the way, Makoto got to his cabinet and took out went to take out plates for them, he hadn’t used them for a long time and had practically forgot their existence until now since he usually used paper plates or bowls. Though, when Makoto caught sight of the plate he grabbed he froze, accidentally dropping the plate in the process, sending it crashing onto the floor into thousands of pieces.

 

               “Makoto??” Makoto registered Rin’s voice though he was still in shock, out of all the plates, why did he have to grab _that_ one. Why was it even at his apartment?! All Makoto could think was his mother had snuck it in or something.

 

               “That was Haru’s favorite plate…” Makoto said quietly, it was one Makoto had gotten at the aquarium with creatures like dolphins, whales, and fish on it. Haru had used it ever time he went over to Makoto’s house, including the day he went missing… Now it was broken because Makoto couldn’t even look at anything related to Haru without tensing up, it only brought pain as he knew Haru wasn’t by him right now…

 

               “…Sousuke, get a bag or something.” Rin said as he went to find something to help sweep it up, Makoto blinked and looked between the two, slightly nervous as to what Rin was going to do with the plate, even if it was broken, it was something of Haru’s that Makoto didn’t want to give up.

 

               Rin came back over with a small broom and pan, he took a paper bag Sousuke had found and began to sweep up the pieces and put it in the bag, being careful as he did so.

 

               “I’ll bring this to a place where they can glue it back together.” Rin informed Makoto, causing the taller male to relax but notice how careful his friends were being around him. Makoto couldn’t help but feel a slight twinge of guilt at the fact that his friends were going so far to try and keep a shred of happiness in Makoto. Even though Makoto tried to hide how broken he had become, everyone could see. He didn’t have the mask like Haru did.

 

               “…Thank you Rin…” Makoto said, it was all he could do to show his gratitude for his friend, but at least it was something, right? Makoto slowly turned back to the cabinet and gently took out three plates, not even looking at them for he knew that with ever one he would find some memory of him and Haru, it was inevitable for someone who had been such a large part of his life.

 

               Makoto set the plates down then brought over napkins and utensils. Luckily, even with his distraction with breaking the plate, dinner had been finished in time. Sousuke brought it to the table while Rin brought over drinks and as they were doing so Makoto couldn’t help but notice how well they worked together… They were truly meant to be, they brought out all the good in each other. They were each other’s other half.

 

               He wished he could say he wasn’t jealous, but as he sat down at the table and watched Sousuke and Rin share a small kiss before going to eat, he couldn’t help but think… That could’ve been him and Haru. If he hadn’t screwed up he’d have Haru right beside him, he’d be able to kiss him whenever he’d like, hold him, show him an endless amount of love…. _Why did I just freeze up?_

 

               The question was one that haunted Makoto for years now, he didn’t understand how he could let himself freeze when Haru admitted his own feelings, when Makoto actually returned those feelings, he just… Couldn’t even open his mouth until Haru was already slipping away from him.

 

               The thought of this made Makoto feel as though he lost his appetite, though he knew if he didn’t eat Rin and Sousuke would be on his case so he began to eat some of the stir fry… Makoto just couldn’t help but being angry at himself for letting himself screw up like that and an overwhelming sense of sadness and loss filled him. He honestly wasn’t sure how long he could go without Haru.

 

               “So um…. Did you two find any leads during the week..?” Sousuke asked after swallowing a mouthful of food, trying to make some sort of conversation. Rin sighed and shook his head.

 

               “No, we went around Iwatobi asking everyone who lived near the beach and we got nothing…” The red head said, since there wasn’t much physical evidence they had turned to asking around if anyone remembered anything on that fateful night, though no one saw or heard a thing… It was unreal how Haru could be taken away without a trace.

 

               “I’m not going to give up though. He’s out there… I know it. Even if I can’t find anything, I need to keep trying.” Makoto said, the one thing he remained to have was his hope and he was not letting himself lose it. If he did, he would be losing Haru too.

 

               “Well… Don’t overwork yourself in the process of trying to find him…” Sousuke said, obviously not wanting a repeat of this week. Makoto sighed and opened his mouth to reply but was cut off when his house phone began to ring.

 

               “Excuse me.” Makoto said and got up, going over to the phone. He already assumed it was work and was proven correct when he looked at the phone, he only really got calls from his family, Rin, Nagisa, or work.

 

               “Hello?” Makoto asked as he picked up the phone, wondering what business work had with him right now. He knew he finished all the papers they gave him… So it wasn’t as if they were calling him to nag at him.

 

               “Hi Tachibana. I’m sorry to call you at this time but… You asked me to call you if there were any incidents on the Iwatobi beach…” The police chief started and Makoto perked up. When he began working in the force he told the chief what had happened to Haru, well… More like the police chief forced Makoto to spill the beans since when he first started all he wanted to do was search for Haru and not do any of his work. When he had talked to the chief about it, they made a deal. Makoto would be informed of any case involving the beach so he could see if there were any clues to Haru, of course this very rarely came into play and each time there ended up being no lead, but still Makoto had hope.

 

               “Yes, its fine, what happened?” Makoto asked, almost eager to hear. He desperately hoped this could bring him one step closer to finding Haru, he needed something to go on.

 

               “Well, there is another missing person case. We found the kid’s sweatshirt on the beach…. Just like your friend.” The chief said and Makoto let out a shaky breath, just like Haru…. This meant it could be the same person who took Haru… He wasn’t going to let this guy slip away from him!

 

               “I have Rin with me, we can be at the beach in about five minutes.” Makoto said and quickly hung up before going over to the table.

 

               “Rin, there’s another missing person… A sweatshirt was left at the beach, just like Haru, we need to go now.” He said quickly, gathering some of his own things as he let the words process in his friends head. Rin’s eyes widened and he got up.

 

               “I’ll start the car.” The red head said as he quickly got his shoes on and left the apartment. Makoto chewed his lip and looked to Sousuke.

 

               “Sorry.” He said, mainly for ruining their dinner, though there was no guilt in his voice, he was too excited. This was it, this was what he needed, it had to be. They’d be finding Haru.

 

               Makoto left the apartment and ran outside, the cool air hitting his face immediately. He saw Rin already in the car and got in the passenger side, not even buckling up. Rin seemed in a rush too, as right when Makoto got in the car he began to drive towards the beach.

 

               “Do you think it’s the same guy who took Haru?” Rin asked while chewing his lip, he seemed just as nervous and eager as Makoto.

 

               “I do… It has to be… Same beach, same object left behind…” Makoto said, desperately hoping he was right and there was some sort of lead to this…

 

               “If it is, we have to find Haru quick…. The guy hadn’t kidnapped another victim as far as we know in five years… There has to be a reason he’s getting a new one and that might put Haru at danger…” Rin brought up, Makoto knew he was right and that the sudden kidnapping might mean the man is preparing to kill Haru… They’ve seen it before.

 

               “I know… I know and we’ll find him.” Makoto said, determined because they just _had_ to.

 

               They pulled up to the beach for the second time that week and Makoto rushed out of the car, Rin fast on his heels, both men eager to try and find their dear friend again. There were a couple cops waiting for them there, making sure no one came and disrupted anything at the scene.

 

               “Hey.” One greeted, an older man around Makoto’s height, he was one of the kinder cops they knew at the station and though Makoto didn’t want to be rude, he really didn’t want to sit and chat when they could be looking for clues to find Haru.

 

               “Found anything yet?” Rin asked, luckily a lot more sociable than Makoto right now, who was just full of pure worry and determination to find his love. The man looked between the two and motioned towards a sweatshirt on the sandy beach by them.

 

               “Go look for yourself.” He said and Makoto didn’t need to hear it twice. He went over and looked at the sweatshirt, his eyes widening when he did.

 

               “What color hair did the victim have?” He asked, his voice slightly shaky at the possibility of seeing something groundbreaking.

 

               “Dark hair, almost black.” The man said, this knowledge filling Makoto with an overwhelming amount of joy. He looked back to Rin, his expression one of relief from all the stress that was built up over the past five years.

 

               “What?” Rin asked looking at Makoto, not having looked at the sweatshirt yet.

 

               “There’s blond hair on it.” He said, a clump near the sleeves as though the victim ripped it out. It had to be the person who took Haru, they were finally going to catch the guy. Makoto felt shaky, his body tingling in anticipation. They can have a DNA test and in a couple hours they can find out who this son of a bitch is. They can find Haru.

 

 

 

              

 

               Blue eyes slowly opened when a door slammed shut above him, he found himself in a dusty old basement, tied up to an old, dirtied bed with multiple stains on it… His head was pounding and pain gnawed at his stomach. He didn’t try to move at all though, the ties around his wrists were too tight and he knew it would only hurt him more if he did.

 

               When he scanned the area around him he saw another man tied up to a pole on the floor, unconscious…. He couldn’t help but wonder how he had gotten here. Were they a victim to the same fate as him?

 

               All thoughts ceased when he heard the door to the basement open and he tensed, an automatic reaction for this situation. He swallowed thickly and watched as his captor walked downstairs, his dark eyes covered by his blonde hair. The blue eyed man couldn’t stop himself from shivering in fear, knowing what this man was capable of.

 

               “Ah, awake I see.” The captor said as he approached, a chilling smirk on his face, only alluding to what would come next.

 

               “Well, now it seems we can play.” The captor added and began unbuttoning his own shirt. Blue eyes widened and he let out a shaky breath, if he had the energy he would squirm and try to fight, but it all had been lost, he had no strength left, no hope, the best he could do was try to be detached as another part of himself was taken away by his captor.

 

               Once the shirt was discarded, his captor climbed over him, kissing along his jawline and down his chest, of course his captor kept him barely clothed, his button up shirt was always unbuttoned, his pants off with loose boxers on, just so his captor could have easy access. He was tense as his captor touched him and he made no noise, he didn’t want to give his captor any satisfaction.

 

               A hand moved down his back and into his boxers, invading any space that used to be personal, he’s learned not to make a noise though, if he does it’ll hurt more for him, though he can never stop the tears from coming, even if he knows it only makes things worse for himself.

 

               “You’re so pretty…” His captor whispered into his ear, the word send chills down his spine and sent him into a shaking mess, it always reminded him of his captor and he hated it, such a silly little word could unravel him.

 

               “Oh, don’t be scared little doll.” His captor added and bit his hip before taking off his own pants and boxers. He didn’t watch his captor, instead he closed his eyes letting the tears form. He could feel his own boxers be taken off, the cool basement air hitting his skin, though he had barely enough time to register as the captor began to stretch him out, just enough to be able to get in him, but so little that it caused maximum pain.

 

               Tears freely came down his face as he felt so violated, even after all these times he would never get used to this. It wasn’t long before his captor’s member was being shoved into him, he couldn’t help but let out a cry at that which earned a growl and deep thrust into him, only creating more pain.

 

               “I told you to be quiet!” His captor yelled with another deep thrust only earning more tears in response.

 

               “I-I’m sorry!” He cried, it felt as though he was just being ripped open.

 

               “You’re worthless, you know that. This is all you can be useful for and even then you’re a failure!” His captor said, continuing to move in him, it felt as though this was so torturously long… He just wanted it to be over, he wondered why death has yet to spare him, why he has to put up with this pain….

 

               His captor made sure it was longer this time since he cried out loud… Even when his captor pulled out of him, he felt pain. He felt so utterly broken and torn apart, so disgusting and worthless… He could feel himself already bleeding onto the bed, it happened each time his captor did this to him.

 

               A hand moved onto his cheek, the hand of his captor, and he refused to open his eyes, he didn’t want to see the smug face of the man who successfully ruined his entire life.

 

               “Don’t worry, I’ll put you out of your misery soon… _Haruka_.” His captor said before walking off and heading up the stairs. Haru kept his eyes closed the entire time, not opening them until he heard the door shut. He stared at the ceiling, tears still pouring down his face, how his life turned so wrong… It amazed him. He never should’ve ran, it was his fault he was in this position… Because he was too weak he ran and he was thoroughly being punished for it.

 

               The thought of death reaching him soon though, brought a small sense of hope. Haru doubted anyone was looking for him anymore, they all probably gave up, they don’t care any longer or they never did care. Haru believes it’s best if they don’t because he is, like the captor said, worthless. He deserves nothing more than death.

 

               Haru wasn’t good for anyone, he was a poison, and he was getting what he needed. The pain he was receiving now must’ve been for what he did for other people, how he made other’s give up their dreams like Rin, who stopped swimming because of him… Or how he hurt everyone near him by disappearing and being taken all because his stupidity… He hoped Makoto didn’t feel guilty over this…

 

               Then again, Makoto probably hated him for what happened, he never should’ve admitted his feelings like he had…. He should’ve kept them to himself, Haru only ruined everything.

 

               He doubted anyone stayed sad for long when he disappeared, he never brought much to his friendships so… They probably never noticed him missing. Makoto probably found a new best friend, probably a girlfriend by now…

 

               God, Haru didn’t even know how long had passed.

 

               All he knew was soon he would finally be given release, the one thing he wishes he could do is make sure no one else is hurt by his captor… But obviously a replacement for him has already been found. He hates to think about his captor doing everything he did to Haru to another soul… Completely breaking them apart and taking everything they have to offer... But this was why Haru had to go, he had nothing left he could offer the world, the doctor took everything. Anyways, Haru doubted help would ever come, he didn’t have anything to hold out for because of this.

 

 

 

 

               Makoto stared at the screen, a picture of the man who the DNA traced back to was there, those eyes were so familiar… It took Makoto a moment to recognize them, they were the same dark eyes he saw at the beach with the suicide victim, Haru’s captor had been there and he hadn’t even known, the fucking bastard!

 

               His name was Aito Yamada, he was a doctor. _A fucking doctor._ He was supposed to help people yet he took Haru and was no doubt hurting him. They got the address down and now were getting ready to go to the house, Makoto was relieved the day had finally come where he can find Haru, but he was also nervous…

 

 

               How much damage has been done?

 

 

 

               Is Haru going to be okay?

 

 

 

 

               What if he’s too broken?

 

 

 

 

 

               What if… Makoto can’t fix him?


	3. The Day The Victim Was Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey, appreciate me staying up till 4am doing this for you guys :P  
> I'm so tired.... Help me.
> 
> This chapter was long and a lot of direct quotes from the roleplay was used because I just couldn't waste such beautiful writing.  
> Hope you enjoy the long drama bomb chapter.

               It was one of the hardest things, waiting in the car as they drove to Yamada’s house, the doctor who had Haru, who kidnapped Makoto’s childhood friend and love. It seemed like time had slowed and every second was an hour. It was driving Makoto insane. A thin coat of nervous sweat already covered his skin and he felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest any second, so many questions rushed through his head and he was excited yet terrified of what he would find. He had no clue what state he’d find Haru in, how damaged Haru may be, if he’d even recognize Makoto anymore…

 

               Five years could change a lot of things and in Haru’s situation, it changed everything, Makoto didn’t even have to see him to know it was true. He knew that no matter what there was bound to be physical damage but the psychological damage is what Makoto was most worried about. He had no clue how extensive and serious it could be, but deep down he knew it would be bad, even if he didn’t want to admit it. It would be impossible for extensive psychological damage not to exist when Haru was taken away from everything he knew.

 

               God, Makoto prayed Haru hadn’t been hurt. Even though he knew the chances were practically zero, he wanted to keep hope, he wanted no harm to be done to Haru. He was terrified to find out what really did happen to Haruka over the years, if he had been hurt, if he hated Makoto for everything, if he wasn’t going to recover…

 

               Makoto wouldn’t forgive himself if he got there too late, if Haru was too far gone or if he was even…. He couldn’t even think of the word in his head, it only caused a sharp pain in his chest, to think of the possibility of Haru being no more.

 

               “I um… I told Sousuke we wouldn’t be back for a while… He’s going to wait at your house until we call him back with the good news.” Rin said, breaking the silence in the car as if he picked up on Makoto’s inner turmoil. He could tell Rin was trying to sound confident, if he really was, though, was a mystery.

 

               “What if we don’t have good news?” Makoto asked hesitantly, his voice quiet as it finally sunk in how realistic the thought was. Now he had made it so far, he had finally found Haru’s kidnapper, yet… He didn’t want to go anywhere near the house… He was terrified to see what they would find in there.

 

               Rin tensed at the question and took a quick glance at Makoto before turning back to the road so he could keep them on the road as they drove, the last thing they needed was to get in an accident.

 

               “What? Now you’re deciding to have negative thoughts like this? Don’t you give up your hope now… If it wasn’t for it we might’ve never found where Haru was taken.” Rin said, his voice was doubtful though, as if he thought Makoto was right and something bad did happen to Haru.

 

               “Just… There’s no way Haru wasn’t hurt… And considering he’s been gone for five years…. A-A lot could’ve happened to him…He… Might not even be himself anymore… Or worse… He might not be breathing anymore…” Makoto mumbled quietly, the fear in his voice evident. He couldn’t help but worry now, when everything was right in front of him, finally it seem things were laid out for him to see… To see all the possibilities and how hopeful he had been thinking he could find Haru with nothing wrong.

 

               “Hey. Don’t say that.” Rin said sternly, his grip on the steering wheel tighter. Makoto was slightly surprised by the tone, though it did get Makoto to shut up. Rin let out a small sigh, his tense demeanor fading away as he gave Makoto a small smile.

 

               “Don’t turn your back on this now. We have just a small ways to go…” Rin said in a reassuring way. Makoto sighed and just made a small nod, even if he was worried he knew he had to calm down and just focus on the task at hand, finding Haru.

 

               They pulled up to the house and Makoto felt as though his heart stopped. _This was it._

 

               The doctor lived in a large house, one that probably gave him more than enough space to kidnap victims… It made Makoto feel sick. He got out of the car and had a hand over his gun, he looked to Rin as he got out of the car as well.

 

               “Back up should be here soon… We should try to cover all house exits though.” Makoto said, the red head nodded in agreeance as he took out his own gun.

 

               “I’ll cover the back, you get the front.” Rin said, carefully going around the back of the house. Makoto quietly stepped up the front steps, not wanting to alert the doctor that they were there. He knew they’d have to go in before back up came. There was no way Makoto could just wait inside when he _knew_ Haru had to be in there. The kidnapping was exactly the same, the only change is this time evidence was left behind.

 

               Rin shined his flashlight around the corner so Makoto could know he was in place. Makoto chewed his lip and took in a shaky breath, preparing himself to meet whatever nightmare laid inside this house… That was until Rin called over to him.

 

               “Makoto, I saw him, let’s go now!” He ordered and Makoto could hear the door being kicked in on the other end of the house. Makoto’s eyes widened and he swallowed his fear, he needed to focus. Breaking the door open, Makoto went inside and aimed his gun as he scoped out the room.

 

               “Clear.” He called to Rin, going through the room as he went to meet up with his friend. Rin seemed to have already looked around the room he was in and hadn’t found anything, though there was a stair case behind him as well as a door that seemed to lead to the basement.

 

               “Yamada, this is the police, as you already know, now just come out and make this easier for us. You aren’t getting out of this.” Makoto said, he was about to suggest to split up until he saw a figure coming down the stairs with a bat, he tensed and aimed his gun.

 

               “Rin, behind you!” He warned, the red head quickly turned around and aimed his gun at the figure. Makoto recognized the man, it was the doctor, with long blonde hair and dark eyes that Makoto wasn’t sure he’d ever forget. It took all of Makoto’s will power not to beat the man in front of him senseless.

 

               Rin seemed just as eager to hurt the man, just unlike Makoto he had less restraint. He hit the man aside the head with his gun, effectively knocking the doctor out with a growl.

 

               “Makoto, you go find them. I’ll watch over this prick.” Rin said roughly, pure hatred in his eyes. Makoto could understand it as he felt the same hatred for this man who took away their friend. He wanted nothing more than to kill the fucker… But that would be too easy of a way out. He wanted Dr. Aito Yamada to suffer.

 

               With a small nod, Makoto turned away, he had much more important things to focus on. He had to find Haru and the other victim. He debated where he should check first until he heard a voice from the basement. His breath caught in his throat and he quickly went to the door.

 

 

 

               Haru heard two loud bangs, he knew the doctor was downstairs but didn’t know what had caused the loud noises, it only made him more nervous. The other victim had long since woken up and having seen the condition Haru was in, got a hint of what lied in store for them… Haru wished no more souls had to get tangled up in this web of misery… He wished he could be the last one his captor hurt, though he knew that hope was childish.

 

               When Haru heard a voice yell out it was the police his eyes widened. He had to look at the other victim to realize this was _real_. Their relieved expression was enough to tell him so. The police had found them…. Had come to save them. The thought was shocking to Haru as he never thought he’d be saved. A mixture of emotions filled him…. Just when he was so prepared to give up his life….

 

               Tears began to fall down his face, he didn’t realize until he felt the liquid falling onto his lap. His body felt numb, the realization sinking in that this might be done, he might be taken out of this house, there _might_ be hope. Haru was never going to fully believe it until he was out of here since he was let down too many times, but he couldn’t help himself from shaking in nervous anticipation, waiting to find if someone would come get them.

 

               There were muffled voices, but Haru heard someone say ‘go find them’…. Haru looked up to where he knew the basement door was, his eyes wide and his breath shaky, he knew he had to try and speak up, give indication that they were here, but he felt as though his voice was betraying him. He felt as if the world was betraying him. Haru wasn’t sure if he really wanted to be saved anymore, now that it became real he just… Couldn’t help but think of all his baggage, all the memories that would live with him after this… Would he really be able to be alright being tortured by them?

 

               And where would he go after this? Was there anyone out there who really cared about him and wanted him back? Would anyone be okay with Haru being dependent on them? He had always tried to be independent before… But now he knew he would never be able to rely on himself… He was so weak… So cold… So broken and used… He was in no state to be able to care for himself, he was practically dead already…

 

               Was it really worth it?

 

               “We’re down here!!” The other victim yelled out, startling Haru and definitely alerting the police to their location… There was no going back, Haru assumed… He’d just have to continue trying to survive and see what happened next.

 

 

 

               Makoto put his hand on the doorknob and slowly twisted it open, the basement was dark, only a dull light illuminating the area. Makoto turned his flashlight on as he began down the stairs, each one creaking under his weight. The basement smelt terrible a mixture of mold, chemicals, and something else Makoto couldn’t place. He reached the bottom step and swallowed nervously, unsure as to what he would find down here.

 

               He took a couple steps when his light flashed onto a man tied to a pole on the floor, he didn’t look harmed which gave Makoto the assumption that this was the new victim. He saw a bed by the pole but didn’t yet look at it, he knew that what he would see there wouldn’t be good… So before freezing and being overwhelmed with emotions, he leaned down to untie the first victim.

 

               “There’s an officer upstairs… Go see him…” Makoto said quietly, his voice unable to be any louder as he was terrified to look and see what became of Haru. The victim looked towards where the bed was then to Makoto, making sure the officer knew about what was there before nodding and heading upstairs. With a shaky breath, Makoto stood and very hesitantly shined his light on the bed…

 

               It was Haru alright. The piercing blue eyes were enough to be able to tell, Makoto would never be able to forget them, though he looked so different… His eyes were hollow now, filled with so much obvious pain and sadness, his skin was a sickly grey and his hair was chopped up and matted. It was obvious that the doctor hadn’t kept Haru clean… What terrified Makoto even more was Haru’s body, he looked like a skeleton, the doctor seemed to have barely fed him, and on top of that Haru’s body was covered in cuts and bruises, many of them accumulating around his waist…

 

               “Oh my god….H-Haru…” Makoto whispered, it felt as if a nightmare materialized in the form of his best friend… All Makoto could do was walk to the bedside and fall on his knees beside his love… He just stared, wondering how anyone could do this. Haru was the most beautiful person he knew but now…. No. He couldn’t think like that. He ran a shaky hand through Haru’s hair, ignoring how it got caught multiple times, he just needed to touch the other and feel this was real, Haru was alive.

 

               “…M-Makoto?” Haru asked, his voice quiet and shaky as if even talking hurt him. Haru looked so fragile… Makoto was terrified to break him.

 

               “I-I’m here Haru… I-I’m so sorry…” Makoto whispered, finally grabbing Haru’s restraints and beginning to untie him, he kept repeating apologies, just needing to fill this silence somehow, needing to say something that could possibly take away a little bit of the otherwise extraordinary pain that he knew Haru must be feeling.

 

               “I’m going to get you out of here, H-Haru. Can…Can you walk? Or do you need me to carry you?” He asked quietly, eyeing Haru as he spoke. Haru sat up, seeming to have an extreme amount of difficulty with even that.

 

               “I-I need help…” Haru said, he faced the ground as though he was ashamed of it, though Makoto didn’t feel it was his fault at all.

 

               Makoto made a small nod as he didn’t trust his voice not to crack at a time like this. Makoto slowly and carefully slid his hands under Haru’s body, being as gentle as possible as he was afraid the slightest touch would break him. Makoto picked Haru up and was shocked at just how light Haru had become since Makoto had last seen him, he felt like he was barely lifting anything at all.

 

               _Just what the hell did he do to him?_

 

               Makoto had to shake off that thought, he couldn’t think about that right now, his primary focus was to get Haru somewhere safe, far, far away from that goddamn basement. With Haru bridal style in his arms, he carried him up the stairs, holding Haru’s head against his chest as though he was protecting Haru from anything that could harm him. He knew the other was scared and confused, of course he would be after five years of hell and seeing everything around him change. He was sure that Haru never expected him and Rin to be the ones to save him…

 

               Makoto found Rin in the kitchen, the doctor was handcuffed on the floor and the victim was sitting in a chair as he was being questioned to find if he was alright. Makoto looked to Rin, who, when seeing the two, perked up with wide eyes. Makoto shared a look of relief, finally finding Haru, but also the unspoken agreement that this was so fucked up hung in the air. He was at a loss of words after everything that happened so he just settled for a nod. He was glad Rin knew not to ask questions right now, he would definitely inform his friend after just… Right now was a time for ensuring Haru’s safety and trying to calm him down.

 

               Makoto could feel Haru’s small weight tense and become even smaller, seeing the doctor alone must have brought up every single moment of the past five years as if they just occurred… He held Haru slightly closer, just wishing he could replace Haru’s trembling with peace, though it was a naïve hope.

 

               The backup appeared, and though they were late, they could deal with the doctor properly, after speaking a little to everyone, the doctor was brought into one of the troopers. Makoto relaxed and continued to hold Haru close to himself, the other seemed to calm as well when the doctor was out of his sight.

 

               “You should bring him to the hospital.” Rin said, the other victim was going to go too, though only for a small checkup as he felt fine and didn’t seem to have any damage. Makoto nodded in agreement.

 

               “Yeah… Will you be coming with us?” He asked quietly after a moment, Haru in the meantime just clung onto Makoto and stayed quiet, his eyes closed as if he was trying to block out everything around him. Rin smiled sadly and shook his head.

 

               “I’ll come see you two after but I should go back and tell the chief about everything that happened… Sousuke also will want to see me. Anyways, I think he should be given some time to calm down before he’s surrounded by a bunch of people. I know you’ll do fine watching over him.” Rin said. Makoto chewed his lip and nodded, going to leave but pausing and turning back to Rin.

 

               “Thank you… For everything.” He said, giving the other a grateful smile for sticking by him through the past dreaded five years.

 

               After, he glanced down and locked eyes with Haru, forest green meeting ocean blue. He tried to think of something, anything to say, but his mind found nothing. Many of his social skills having all but disappeared during his jaded years. Instead of speaking, Makoto decided to show his feelings through action, he pressed his forehead against Haru’s, the other’s shaky weak breath hitting his face but it seemed to have comforted him slightly.

 

               He pulled away after a moment and left the house, he could feel Haru shaking in his arms though whether it was from emotions or being cold Makoto was unsure. He could see tears falling down his friends face and he realized how emotional this must be, Haru had never thought he’d be outside getting fresh air again… It was obvious Haru had expected to die down there but now was finding himself free, free from the restraints, free from the basement, and free from the doctor. Now, though, there was an overwhelming fear…. One that took form in questions like ‘What’s next?’

 

               Makoto opened the door to the backseat and carefully laid him down across the seats. He went to his trunk and brought a fuzzy blanket back to Haru, promptly placing it on top of the other. He knew how much the other was bound to be nervous and scared after leaving something so terrible, after finally becoming free.

 

               “Just… Hang on for a little longer… I-I’m going to find someone to help you.” Makoto promised before shutting the door and getting to the driver’s side. Once behind the wheel he turned his emergency lights on, driving as fast as he could so he could get Haru help, his friend’s health his top priority. Laws be damned, they didn’t help Haru before and they certainly weren’t going to stop Makoto from doing what he needed to do. Haru seemed quiet as they drove, too weak to even speak, and Makoto was terrified for the other’s health.

 

               After arriving to the hospital everything was a blur. Haru was put on a gurney and the doctors went to wheel him away, though once they did Haru became livelier than he had before, screaming and squirming… It felt as though Makoto was stabbed through the heart at the obvious fear that had struck Haru. It seemed the other was terrified of being away from Makoto and Makoto didn’t blame him… After being kept in that hell for five years, Makoto wouldn’t want to be surrounded by strangers either, but Makoto knew he couldn’t do anything, he had to let the doctors take him so they could help him. The doctors had to give Haru a sedative so they could calm him down and work with him.

 

               As he waited, his leg jiggled, a nervous habit he had for as long as he could remember. He could use some coffee now as the rush of energy before was draining away, leaving him exhausted with a headache. He thought about a lot of things while he waited, wondering how Haru managed to stay sane during his time in the basement and how different things were from when they were kids.

 

               The waiting room was silent, like expected, the atmosphere was heavy with worry. People waiting on surgery results, hunched over praying for good results. The expecting fathers, nervous and checking the clock every second, they were the lucky ones of the bunch. Then there were people like Makoto, the people who knew someone that wasn’t completely whole but didn’t know the exact problem or extent of the damage. They were the most unlucky because they were almost entirely in the dark. The ones terrified to find out the extent of the damage.

 

               A nurse came out after about five hours, which to Makoto might as well have been days of painful silence and worry. Her face was sympathetic and gave Makoto no reassurance to the situation at hand. Makoto stood up from his seat as he approached her, possibilities of worst case scenario running through his mind, like what if Haru was going to die? Or what if he did die??

 

               “I’ll be honest… It’s a miracle Nanase is even alive.” The nurse starting, letting out a small sigh as she looked down to the clip board. This both filled Makoto with hope and fear, knowing Haru was still breathing but… Wasn’t okay. Far from it actually.

 

               “He’s severely malnourished and practically starved, we hooked him up to IVs but it’s going to take a while before he’s a healthy weight and has his full strength. He lost a lot of muscle and so should do some small exercises during the day to try and slowly get it back when he’s feeling better, though he shouldn’t push himself too hard. He has multiple broken bones, a missing kidney, appendix, and spleen. Because of this he will be more prone to infections. He had to also get some stitches in different areas due to deep cuts… For now, he should rest…” She said, Makoto’s eyes widened hearing the list of things and he let out a shaky breath. He couldn’t believe any of this happened to Haru and this was all sinking in.

 

               “…I-Is… Is there anything else…?” Makoto asked hesitantly, looking at the nurse who frowned and shook her head.

 

               “I wish it was but… We had to administer a rape kit test… During his time he was kidnapped, Nanase was raped multiple times… More than he can even count.” She said, her voice quiet as she delivered the bad news to Makoto. The olive haired male couldn’t help but freeze in place, every word finally sinking its sharp claws into Makoto’s mind.

 

               _Starved. Broken bones. Missing organs. **Raped.**_

 

               It felt as though he couldn’t quite comprehend the words, a wall crumbling down as the brutal reality broke through and Makoto couldn’t ignore what the nurse said. He felt as though he was drowning in the truth. His best friend had been abused, _tortured_ , and it was _his_ fault because he had taken so long to find him. It was _his_ fault because he hadn’t told Haru that he loved him. It was _his_ fault because it was _his_ fault Haru left the house that night in the first place.

 

               Never had he thought Haru would be in this position, hurt this badly, it was no wonder Haru cried when he was taken out of the basement… He’d have to live with those memories for the rest of his life. Makoto couldn’t imagine how that felt, it made him feel sick to his stomach thinking of the horror Haru had been through and he was truly shocked that Haru _did_ actually make it.

 

               Guilt overwhelmed Makoto, it felt as though all the breath was taken out of him, knowing that Haru’s condition, everything that happened to him, was all due to that misunderstanding five years ago. He just didn’t understand why he hadn’t said _anything._ Why he had let Haru run. Why he hadn’t taken the many opportunities he had before that to tell him! Why did he have to be such a coward?! Haru suffered because of **_him_**!

 

               “Can…Can I see him…?” Makoto asked, his voice shaking as he spoke, he was filled with so much sadness and self-hatred, he couldn’t stop the waver.

 

               “Yes, he may be tired because of the medicine and everything that happened, but I think he’ll be comforted to see you. He’ll have to stay here tonight.” The nurse said and went to lead Makoto off.

 

               Makoto followed, his body feeling numb as he followed her to Haru’s room. The nurse knocked on the door and let Makoto in before closing the door behind him. As Makoto looked ahead of him, he couldn’t help but feel his heart sink. Haru looked absolutely miniscule, he was surrounded by beeping machines, each monitor showing yet another thing wrong with Haru and the IVs just reminded Makoto a lot of chains, tying him down. Under this light, the bruises looked more horrifying. The black, blue, and purple contrasted immensely with Haru’s sickly pale gray skin.

 

               Makoto began to walk over, he noticed Haru’s dull blue eyes following him the entire time. When he got to Haru’s bedside he sat down in one of the hospital chairs.

 

               “Hey…” He greeted, his voice quiet as if afraid that any louder would break the fragile Haru. The blue eyes looked away for a moment before looking back at him, Haru’s stoic face trying to hide his emotions though Makoto could see the fear and exhaustion.

 

               “H-Hi…” Haru said with a raspy voice, Makoto couldn’t imagine the pain he was in right now… Makoto went to grab Haru’s hand to comfort the other, make him feel slightly better in this foreign place, but he decided against it and placed his hand next to Haru’s instead, close enough for comfort but not making anything weird.

 

               “Haru, you… You have no idea how happy I am to see you again…” Makoto blurted out, his voice holding a slight waver to it. He mentally cursed himself, afraid he’d upset Haru or seem like a big baby, but instead it seemed Haru’s eyes softened slightly, holding slight surprise but relaxation at the news.

 

               “I-I honestly thought everyone gave up on searching for me…” He said quietly, the words piercing Makoto’s heart though he knew they weren’t intended to. Haru really felt that way, it pained Makoto but now he could prove how wrong Haru was.

 

               “I never gave up hope for you Haru…” Makoto admitted, giving Haru a small, comforting smile. Haru’s reaction seemed one of shock and Makoto couldn’t understand why. Did Haru really think Makoto would give up on him? Forget him and not try to find him…? Makoto though Haru would know by now that Makoto would never let go of Haru… But five years could do a lot to a person including messing with their perception of things.

 

               Haru looked away from Makoto and quiet filled the space between them, Makoto wasn’t sure what to say, he had become so withdrawn over the years that his ability to bring a calming lull of conversation had all but disappeared. He had no clue what he could and couldn’t say around Haru, the last thing he wanted to do was upset the other though so he would play it safe and be silent if he had to… Haru seemed to be lost in his own world anyways, deep in thought about things Makoto was sure haunted his best friend.

 

               “How long do I have to be here…?” Haru asked after about ten minutes, breaking the silence between the two, much to Makoto’s relief. He worried about Haru and the only way to know the other wasn’t trapped in the nightmare of his own mind was by talking to the other and keeping him distracted with conversation.

 

               “The doctor said you’ll be staying here tonight… After that I was thinking, you’ll need a place to stay, so… You can come live with me if you’d like…” Makoto suggested softly, he watched as Haru’s eyes widened, his head turning away as he didn’t seem too ecstatic.

 

               “I-I’d…I’d only be a burden.” Haru’s voice was bitter as he spoke which surprised Makoto. He hadn’t expected Haru to say something bad about himself like that nor did he expect the self-loathing tone along with it.

 

               “Haru, you could never be a burden to me… You took care of me for so long, now it’s just my turn to take care of you.” Makoto said softly, knowing that he couldn’t screw this up and leave Haru believing that he really was a burden. Yes, Haru would need care and attention, a lot more than ever before, but not once did Makoto mind. He wanted to care for Haru and after what happened he felt as though he should be the one to do it, given it was his fault.

 

               Haru’s gaze was doubtful, but Makoto just smiled and gently patted Haru’s leg, trying to reassure him it was okay. Haru let out a shaky sigh and looked away.

 

               “…Okay.” He said quietly, Makoto relaxed hearing Haru agreeing to this. He knew Haru was messed up now but Makoto would do everything in his power to get things as normal as possible, he’d find a way to confess to Haru, to right the wrong he made many years ago, and he’d work to take away as much pain away from Haru as possible. He would protect Haru from ever being harmed again.

 

               “You should rest…” Makoto said, already taking on the role of Haru’s caretaker. He seemed so tired, Makoto doubted Haru ever got a good night rest, but now he could sleep in peace knowing that he wouldn’t return to that damn basement, he was safe now.

 

               Haru just made a small nod at that and tried to find a way to be comfortable. Makoto watched over him the whole time and when the doctor came in to check the monitors, Makoto convinced him to let Makoto stay the night. No one really wanted to deal with a panicked Haru, so Makoto being there to keep Haru down was a blessing to them. They brought in a cot for Makoto and let him sleep by Haru’s bedside.

 

               Haru seemed appreciative as well, Makoto already assumed he wouldn’t want to be alone and was proven right as Haru insisted Makoto’s cot be as close to the hospital bed as possible. Haru’s nervousness at the matter filled Makoto with an overwhelming sense of protectiveness and he stayed awake, comforting Haru until the other fell asleep.

 

               He didn’t mind that he barely got sleep that night, between Haru’s nightmares and the doctor’s coming in to check on the machines, it ended up being one of the best night’s rest Makoto had in a while because he _knew_ Haru was right there beside him and that despite the previous damage, Haru was safe now.

 

               That night Makoto made a promise, he would stick by Haru through everything and do his best to bring a smile on the other’s face. He knew it would take a long time for Haru to be truly happy again, to let go of the immense fear and pain he harbored, but Makoto didn’t mind waiting. He would wait for however long Haru needed him to.


	4. The Day Haru Is Discharged From The Hospital

               The last person Haru had expected to find him was Makoto. The fact that he had become a cop was a shock to Haru, he never imagined Makoto could take on that job full of horrors and evils… When Haru had last seen Makoto he had been thinking of either coaching children or becoming a fire fighter.

 

               It didn’t take a genius to figure out _why_ Makoto became a cop, he realized pretty quickly that it was due to Haru’s disappearance that Makoto decided to become a cop. Haru hated thinking that Makoto gave up his dreams for him… But that wasn’t the only thing that was bothering Haru. Makoto was the last person Haru wanted to find him, especially considering the condition he was in. He was so pathetic…. It would be a surprise if Makoto didn’t think lowly of him now.

 

               Haru didn’t know how to feel with his sudden freedom, after five years he was suddenly away from that hell hole called a basement. He had so badly wanted to die, so badly wanted an escape, yet now he had something to live for… It was all so confusing, he wasn’t sure what he should do, if he could even live a good life now…

 

               After everything he went through, he doubted things could go back to normal again, but it seemed that his friends still cared about him, Makoto and Rin rescued him, that was proof enough of that. Even if he couldn’t be happy, he couldn’t hurt them again, so he’d have to live for them… Even if living was the hardest task he’d take on now. If he could make his friends happy, then it was worth it.

 

               Haru let out a shaky breath, opening his eyes to be met once again by the bright hospital lights. He spent a lot of time like this, just laying with closed eyes trying to process things… It was hard. Something that he should be happy about made him feel conflicted. If that wasn’t a sign that something was wrong with him, he didn’t know what was.

 

               “Haru.” A gentle voice broke him out of his thoughts, he tilted his head over to see Makoto watching over him, the cot was gone now and he was standing by the bed. A nurse was in the room making Haru wonder how zoned out he had become while lost in his thoughts, he hadn’t heard her enter.

 

               “The nurse is going to get you washed up… After that the doctor will check on you one last time and you can come home with me…” Makoto said, Haru tensed slightly at this and looked at Makoto nervously, he didn’t want to be let alone with some nurse he didn’t even know the name of. He especially didn’t want to be washed by her, he was vulnerable enough…

 

               Makoto seemed to pick up on the overwhelming anxiety that began to take hold on Haru, he gave Haru’s leg a light pat while his face became sympathetic. Even though Haru knew it was something that was just a part of Makoto’s kind natured character, he didn’t want Makoto to be giving him that look. He didn’t want anyone to be sorry for him. He was already feeling pathetic enough…

 

               “It’ll be okay Haru, I know her. And I’ll just be getting lunch from the cafeteria. I’ll even bring my food over here and eat it outside the door so you can know I’ll be close by.” Makoto said softly. Haru sighed, cursing the fact he was so dependent on Makoto and needed him to be close to him in order to feel the smallest sliver of comfort. It wasn’t fair to his friend….

 

               Haru made a tiny nod, he knew he couldn’t fight this, he was in no condition to and he desperately needed a bath. There was so much dirt, grime, and blood on him… Being clean would be such a luxury for him, maybe it would make him feel better. It has been such a long time since he had a bath. He just… Would have to ignore the fact that there was a nurse washing him and seeing everything of him, his pathetic and scarred body.

 

              Makoto gave Haru a reassuring smile before beginning to leave the room. The smile barely did anything for Haru and he could already feel the fear and worry beginning to come when the door closed behind Makoto and his best friend was out of his sight. He was terrified the other wouldn’t come back for him, terrified he would be left alone again, but he had to believe Makoto. Everything would be okay right now, he would come back. He had to come back.

 

 

\--- 

 

               Makoto sighed as he left the room, running a hand through his hair for probably the billionth time that week. He hated the doctor even more right now for what he did to Haru. He put so much fear and anxiety in Haru, his poor friend could barely even function.

 

               Makoto had already decided he would do his best to make everything would get better for Haru, he wouldn’t let the other be in pain and fear for the rest of his life. He would try to get things to return to normality so Haru can have a stable life once again.

 

               With that in mind, he went to the cafeteria, wondering if rumors were right about the taste of the food being terrible. He couldn’t ask Haru since his friend didn’t actually eat any of the food, instead Haru had been getting his food through a tube. He had been informed that when Haru got home they were only going to continue it for a week before having him start to eat soft foods like yogurt and shakes.

 

               The cafeteria was practically empty when Makoto arrived, much to his relief as he could get breakfast quickly. He looked around before getting a coffee, a fruit cup, and a couple granola bars. He didn’t eat much for breakfast usually but since he hadn’t eaten yesterday, he was hungrier than usual. Once the food was paid for, Makoto made his way back to Haru’s room, sitting outside the door so he could eat and not interrupt Haru’s bathing. He was sure it would take a while, given how dirty Haru had been when he had found him.

 

               Makoto ate in silence, he couldn’t help but feel relieved and happy he had finally found his friend after so long, still he worried for Haru’s health. He didn’t know to what extent Haru was affected mentally and that thought terrified him, he couldn’t figure out what was going on in Haru’s head no matter how desperately he wanted to. He just hoped that whatever hell Haru was living in in his mind, Makoto could draw him out of it.

 

               As he sipped his coffee, Makoto took out his phone, realizing how many people he had to inform about what happened. He started with texting Rin that Haru was going to be coming home with Makoto today, once again he thanked the other for his help. After that, he texted Nagisa, Rei, and Kou, telling them the news that Haru had been found, he knew it would excite them. He even sent an excited text to his mother, knowing she would be happy to hear Haru was alive and that Makoto’s work hadn’t been a waste. Makoto realized that he couldn’t text the Nanase’s due to them being out of the country, so he sent them an email. With everyone he messaged, he kept out the details of Haru’s condition, all he said to them was that Haru would have some healing to do and need everyone’s support. What happened to Haru was his own business, Makoto would not be the one to spill the secret, it wasn’t his to tell. He knew Haru wouldn’t appreciate it if he did and Haru would need time before he actually could speak about what happened. Hell, Makoto wasn’t even supposed to know, Haru never told him, the doctor did.

 

               Makoto didn’t say anything to Haru about knowing, he wasn’t sure if Haru could assume he knew or if he believed Makoto had no clue, but Makoto wasn’t going to speak about Haru’s wounds, whether or not the other knew of his knowledge. The last thing Makoto wanted to do was rub salt in the wound, he didn’t want to upset Haru and send him into a panic attack.

 

               Rin replied fairly quickly, asking when he could visit the two, to which Makoto told him in about a week or so, at least that way the two could have time to settle down and Makoto could learn how he should be taking care of Haru. This was going to be a long process, trying to get his friend to heal, and Makoto didn’t want to overwhelm Haru immediately as he is brought to a new environment. He had never been to Makoto’s apartment before and it was going to take an _enormous_ amount of time for Haru to get comfortable being out in the world again. Makoto didn’t want to send him into a culture shock, so every matter would have to be handled delicately and Makoto would have to help Haru take baby steps.

 

               The fact the doctor did this to Haru still angered Makoto to no extent, he couldn’t believe someone could have such evil intentions, that someone could take away such a beautiful boy’s purity and innocence…. The fact the doctor couldn’t stop at taking Haru, but he had to torture and rape him filled Makoto with hatred. He never thought he could feel such raw emotions until now and he knew, if given the chance, he would bash the fucker’s head in himself. The doctor robbed Haru of more than five years of his life, for Haru will always be scarred with this and it will be long before he can even function as an average human being. He broke Haru, shattered him like glass and as much as Makoto hated to admit it, some of the pieces were missing.

 

               It was a harsh reality, one Makoto didn’t want to face, but he knew Haru would never be the same. No one could be after the pain and torment he went through… Makoto just wished… wished he hadn’t screwed up years ago. He wished that by now him and Haru could have the job of their dreams, living together, married, happy…. The world wasn’t like a fairy tale though and, for lack of a better phrase, shit happens. Makoto learned to come to terms with this before but now that Haru was back he wanted to become his optimistic self again. He felt as though the old him was finally just returning now that Haru was back, but it was fighting against his new, jaded self.

 

               With a sigh, Makoto stood and gathered his wrappers and now empty cup, looking for the closest trash. It was perfect timing, as Makoto came back from throwing away his breakfast, the nurse left the room, smiling to Makoto. He considered that in itself to be a good sign. He hoped Haru already felt better, considering all the dirt, blood, and other dried grime that Makoto didn’t want to identify that was on him. It was most likely refreshing to finally be squeaky clean, to know that he would continue to be clean and not have to live another day in the condition he had been in while in that hell hole.

 

               “He’s all good, you can go in and see him now.” She said happily, putting the clipboard that held notes of Haru’s condition on the door for when the doctor stopped by. Makoto let out a breath of relief he didn’t know he had been keeping in. It seemed that Makoto had been more deeply affected by Haru’s condition than he thought. Makoto had never prepared for this point of finding Haru, he had been so focused on looking for him that the aftermath only became a reality when they were heading to the doctor’s house. Now, Makoto was just being pulled along with the emotional flow, he had no plan of action on how to deal with this.

 

               “Thank you…” He said to the nurse, who just made a small nod and went to walk off. Makoto turned to the door, taking a moment before opening it, just hoping Haru was better, even if it was just slightly.

 

               Makoto entered the room quietly, closing the door behind him carefully. He could already feel Haru’s ocean blue eyes on him, watching his every movement. It took a moment before green met blue, and when their eyes met, Makoto relaxed. Haru looked significantly better, still the red marks and bruises stood out harshly, but his skin was back to a pale color instead of gray, there was no more blood on him, his hair seemed smoother, though still choppy, and he just seemed a bit more relaxed to have one less thing to worry about.

 

               “Hey…” Makoto said softly as he took his seat by the side of the bed again, Haru was all tucked in, his IV’s on the other side beside the bed. He felt like it was lame, saying something so simple, yet he still didn’t know what to say. He had no clue how to speak to someone who had been through so many horrors in five years… There was nothing to say to make things better and Makoto feared that anything he said might be a trigger for Haru. He wanted to treat this situation as delicately as possible, though if Haru knew about this, he probably wouldn’t be happy. He had never been happy to hold someone’s sympathy.

 

               “Hi…” Haru said quietly, just returning Makoto’s greeting. Haru was never one to talk, but now… Now Makoto could imagine how much harder it was for Haru to speak. Haru hadn’t conversed with anyone except the doctor in five years, any normal conversation would be awkward, one with a best friend must have been worse. Makoto wanted to make this as easy as possible for Haru, the problem was, after the five years Haru was missing, his social skills have all but disappeared.

 

               “So um… I’ll take you to my house after, you can have the spare room… We can get you new clothes and you can personalize your room however you like…. Oh, and, just to warn you I have a princess of a cat who basically rules my apartment, Saba-Hime. We’ll go step by step together, though. I promise, I’ll make sure you’re nice and comfortable.” Makoto was a bit awkward when he began talking, but soon got into the rhythm of just filling the silence between him and Haru. He was excited to live with Haru, even if it was going to be a bit difficult given Haru’s condition, but overall he was happy to be able to share his life with the person he loved…. Even if he hadn’t exactly told the other that he loved him yet.

 

               “You don’t have to do all that for me- but wait…You got a cat and named it Saba-Hime?” Haru asked quietly with a raised brow. Makoto paused for a moment, a heat rising to his cheeks as he realized the fact he named his cat he had gotten after Haru’s favorite fish. He wasn’t exactly sure why he did it, it had felt like a good idea, it made Makoto happy to remember Haru like that and he felt as though Haru would like the name… He just forgot the fact that it was such a Haru-like name that it would raise question when told.

 

               “Eh… Yeah… I, um, got her a year after you were gone… I thought a cat would be good company and when I was trying to name her… All I was thinking is names you would’ve come up with so… I went with that. It made me happy to remember you.” Makoto said softly. He noticed a slight pink come to Haru’s cheeks and couldn’t help but smile at the other. Haru was completely beautiful, even when he looked so fragile like this.

 

               “…You’re weird…” Haru mumbled, turning his head away from Makoto. The olive haired man rubbed the back of his neck and laughed.

 

               “Yeah, I know.” He said, happy to be able to talk to Haru once again. Though, once a silence formed the gap between the two again, Haru’s eyes dulled.

 

               “Makoto… Are you sure you want to care for me… You already gave up your dream job… I don’t want you to give up more because of me and ruin your life…” Haru said quietly, causing Makoto to pause. He hadn’t expected the conversation to get so serious between the two… At least not yet.

 

               “Haru, you could never ruin my life… I want you to live with me… I don’t mind having to give up things for you. Anyways, with the whole job thing… I can always quit being a cop and pursue my dream job…” Makoto said softly, surprised that Haru had even considered that he was ruining Makoto’s life. He knew Haru would have some insecurities and doubts, but he thought Haru would know after all their years of friendship that Makoto would do anything for him and Haru would never burden him or ruin his life.

 

               “How can you care for me while getting a new job?” Haru asked quietly, Makoto quickly realized what he was doing. He was trying to get Makoto to give up on him, but it wasn’t going to work. After five years trying to find Haru, Makoto wasn’t going to let him go so easily.

 

               “I’m going to take some time off and when you’re better I’ll pursue a new career. It’ll be fine Haru, don’t worry about it, okay?” He said, his tone not allowing for Haru to fight back on this. Haru seemed to notice this as he just puffed out his cheeks and looked away, seemingly taking his defeat. Makoto was a bit surprised by how quickly Haru gave up the fight on that one but he just assumed that Haru was tired.

 

               Makoto was about to ask if Haru was feeling okay when there was a knock on the door, he paused and looked just in time to see the doctor enter the room. It was probably for the best, he realized, asking Haru how he felt was an admittedly stupid question and would only upset the other really.

 

               “Hello, I’ll try to get this check-up over with quickly, I’m sure you’re eager to get out of here.” The doctor said as she approached Haru and bean checking the machines. Both Haru and Makoto stayed silent, watching the doctor work. After she checked the machines, she took out Haru’s IVs before checking his stitches and wounds.

 

               “Alright, everything is healing up nicely…. I’m going to get your discharge papers and a wheelchair, then we can talk about the care you’ll need to have when at home.” The doctor said, smiling as she went to leave to get the papers.

 

               Makoto looked at Haru and gave him a comforting smile, finally he would be able to take his best friend home with him, he’d be able to have a life with Haru. He would help the other heal and finally admit his feelings, they could be happy together.

 

               “I promise, I’ll take very good care of you Haru.” Makoto said softly, smiling still as he looked at Haru. He was slightly discouraged when Haru didn’t say anything but he felt as though he knew Haru had a lot on his mind, so he couldn’t be too upset about it.

 

               The doctor came in soon after, pushing along a wheelchair and holding the papers for Haru’s discharge as she did. Makoto stood and took the papers as he was handed them, folding them up and putting them in his own pocket. He then looked to Haru.

 

               “Do you need help getting in the wheelchair?” He asked, hoping he wouldn’t upset Haru by the question. He knew Haru was embarrassed and ashamed of himself.

 

               “…Yeah…” Haru said quietly his eyes downcast in an obvious show of shame. Makoto put his hand on Haru’s shoulder.

 

               “Hey…its okay, you’ve been through a lot.” He said, giving Haru another warm smile before going to gently pick him up, moving his arm under Haru’s legs, the other on his back as he picked him up bridal style, holding the frail body close to his chest as he brought Haru to the wheelchair. He very carefully placed Haru down, trying his best to make sure Haru was comfortable, before covering him in a blanket he had brought with him when he got Haru to the hospital.

 

               “I’ll walk with you to the exit and let you know how to care for Haruka.” The doctor said quietly, holding the door to the room open for them.

 

               “Alright… Thank you.” Makoto said with a small nod and pushed Haru’s chair out of the room, glancing at his friend every once in a while just to be sure he was alright. His raven haired friend just stared ahead as they walked, his eyes dull as if he was lost in thought. Makoto let out a small sigh and looked at the doctor as she began to walk beside him.

 

               “So, as you can tell, Haru has been severely malnourished. Due to this, we’ll be sending you home with some IV’s, a nurse is meeting us at the door with them. He’ll have to have it every day at the same time and in a week to two weeks, depending on how he is doing, he can start having soft food like smoothies. You’ll also have to give him medicine each day to help with the pain and to make sure he doesn’t get any infections. A nurse will also come every day to check on his wounds and condition, if anything comes up you can ask them questions. I also suggest getting him a therapist… Being in the condition he was in for five years had to have had a toll on him… We can help with his physical wounds, but not with his mental wounds.” The doctor informed, Makoto listened closely, trying his best to remember everything, though it was difficult when once again he felt an overwhelming amount of anger for everything that bastard had put Haru through. The doctor seemed to notice as she sighed when they reached the door. A nurse was waiting there, like she had said, and handed the doctor a bag.

 

               “Here, this is what you need… Everything I just told you and directions for the medicine and IV’s are in here.” The doctor informed, handing Makoto the bag.

 

               “Thank you so much.” Makoto said with a bow, taking the bag and then looking to Haru, going to push him out to the car. Luckily, he got Rin to switch out the cruiser for Makoto’s own vehicle. As he got to the car, he opened the door and lifted Haru again, the raven haired man let out a sigh, his body was trembling slightly and Makoto could only assume it was because he was cold. Makoto got him in the seat and all buckled up, then he wrapped the blanket around him to hopefully warm his frail body. After, Makoto put the wheelchair in the trunk of the car and then got into the driver’s seat.

 

               “Are you ready to go home Haru?” Makoto asked, a smile adorning his features. He knew Haru may not think of it as their house right now, but sooner or later he wanted it to be Haru’s home as well. Maybe it was just a high hope… But hope was one of the only things he retained from all the years without Haru.

 

               “As ready as I’ll ever be…” Haru said quietly, matching his eyes with Makoto’s. Makoto smiled and started the car, beginning to drive to his apartment. He knew things would be difficult but he hoped that he could help Haru heal, that he could help ease some of the pain from the past. Slowly, but surely, he would make sure Haru could have a normal life again. He would show Haru that he could make him happy and he would finally show Haru how much he loves him.


End file.
